godzilla_kaiju_wars_unleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Red King
Red King (レッドキング, Reddo Kingu), also known as Redking, is a destructive ancient kaiju who originally appeared on an Island and terrorized any inhabitants it could find. History Red King was once a monster, who live on Lawless Monster zone, He battles Godzilla on his island home, until Gomora came and help Godzilla fighting against Red King, after he was defeated by Godzilla and Gomora, Grande, a mean and selfish Reinoyx appeared and uses him as his last and final Reiblood monster. Powers/Weapons/Abilities The King of all the monsters it beat down, Red King is the self-proclaimed king of the monster lawless zone and all-around bully. Red King has been known as the most brutal of monsters, rulling over the land with an iron fist. The brute had earned his dominance over other kaiju, beating down all those that challenged him, earning him the nick-name The God of Evil *'Purple Flames': Red King can launch a powerful stream of purple fire from its mouth. Unlike normal fire, this purple fire doesn’t just burn what it hits, but it can also completely destroy opponents in a gigantic explosion in just one hit. *'Living Exploding Bomb Rocks': With his stomach is filled with explosive rocks, Red King can launch a stream of explosive rocks spitted from his mouth. When striking a target, the rocks are capable of exploding like that of a missile, but the sheer number of rocks he can launch at once can make this a devastating barrage. Red King can only use these rocks so long as he has large quantity of them stored in his stomach. A strong enough projectile could set them off and cause a large explosion. *'Super Extraordinary Jumper': Red King, using his tail and powerful legs with little effort, is capable of launching himself into the air and jumping high and far through the air, jumping so high, it’s often appearing as if he’s actually flying and can jump thousands of meters into the air. *'Sharp Teeth': Red King has extremely sharp teeth that are sharp enough to pierce skin. *'Tail Whip': Red King’s tail is very long and can be used as if whip, using his thick tail to slam and whip his foes. He can also use it to slam rocks at his foes, and aid in jumping as well. *'Endurance': Red King has great endurance, being able to survive a fall thousands of meters high with no signs of damage or injury. *'Fire Fist Ignite Punch': Red King can charge his forearms with fire and coat his hands in flames to increase his melee abilities even more powerful, delivering powerful, explosive punches to foes. *'Super Physical Strength': Although despite possessing few projectile attacks or powers, Red King is gifted with tremendous physical strength that is more powerful than average monsters. He can pick up several thousand tons with ease, dismember the limbs of others with ease, tear great boulders from the ground to throw at his opponents, and is enough to shatter King Joe Black’s armor with one kick. *'EX Transformation': If commanded by Grande, Grande can order his Red King to transform into EX Red King. Physical Appearance Red King stands at a height of 148 ft and weighs a grand total of 20,000 tons, sporting a large column like neck and dexterous tail. His teeth are jagged and relatively small compared to the two large fangs protruding from his mouth, similar to those of japanese Oni creatures, as well as a large skull dome atop his head. His body is covered in rigid skin that is often compared by fans to a corn cob, however it is extremely durable. Sporting two muscular arms and powerful legs, Red King boasts its formidable size and strength often by showboating and roaring. Gallery Gadiba-RedKing.jpg|Red King RedKing.jpg|Red King about to fire his boulders Red_King_Generation_I.png .png Red_King_in_Max.png Redking_mebius.png Redking_max.png Category:Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:1960s debuts Category:Fire Kaiju